


Hey Angel

by tinkyfitchfeeley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, It's A Surprise! - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Not what you think, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkyfitchfeeley/pseuds/tinkyfitchfeeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrianna Kelley is a 16 year old outcast. It's an unspoken rule that no one interacts with her in any way unless forced to by a teacher. It all changes when five new boys join her school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Wish You Could Be More Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story in about an year, and my first story on this website. Please be kind, but constructive!
> 
> This story is not what it seems. Twists ahead!

September 14th, 2015.

Derriford Secondary School, Trelowen, Kingdom Mews.

Gossip was spreading like wildfire through the halls of Derriford Secondary School the morning of the first day back. Rumour was that five new students were starting year 12 today. One student, however, was not interested in the gossip. 16 year old Adrianna Kelley was reading happily, sat under the stairs by the New Hall, completely unaware of the arrival of the new students.

When the bell rang, Adrianna wandered slowly towards her tutor room, humming to herself. Caught up in her own little world, she didn’t notice the boy heading the other way until she ended up on her back on the floor, the boy hovering above her. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, reaching out a hand. He was handsome, with chocolate brown eyes and sandy brown hair. He was muscular and tall, clad in a sports jersey and jeans. He had tattoos on his hands and arms, and his eyebrow and ears were pierced.

Adrianna took his hand and he pulled her up smoothly. She nodded, confusedly. Who was this boy and why was he talking to her? It was an unspoken rule that no one interacted with her in any way, unless forced to by a teacher. 

People stopped and gawked; had no one told the new boy about the freak? 

“I’m Liam, I’m looking for 8E?” The boy enquired, glancing at Adrianna softly. He was intrigued by her; she was only 4 foot 8 inches tall, with big blue eyes and long blonde hair. 

“Adrianna, that way.” She gestured down the hallway, in the direction she was heading. “I go there too.”

Adrianna and Liam walked down the corridor, chatting away. As it turned out, Liam was in Adrianna’s first class, History, so they went off together. Liam had Biology next, but Adrianna had Catering, so they parted ways.

When Adrianna walked into her catering class, she was taken aback to see a boy in her kitchen. It wasn't actually her kitchen, obviously, but it was the one she used every lesson. The kitchens were set up so two students could use them simultaneously, but no one had ever shared a kitchen with Adrianna- not since the accident. 

The boy stood in her kitchen was tall, over a foot and a half taller than Adrianna, and muscular, but not overly so. He had shoulder length curly brown hair, and he was wearing a floral shirt and tight jeans.

Nervously, Adrianna walked over to her kitchen, smiling when she saw the familiar rainbow bag. Miss Adkins had gotten her ingredients again; Adrianna had tried asking Mr Neil for ingredients, but he’d just shouted at her.

“Hi, I'm Harry. Is it alright if I share the kitchen with you?” He asked politely, smiling broadly with dimples on full display.  
“Uh-huh. I'm Adrianna.” She said, fiddling with the sleeves of her overly long fluffy jumper. 

Miss Adkins set them a group project, so Harry and Adrianna worked together for that lesson. Harry quickly became enthralled with the tiny adorable blonde.

Next was lunch. Normally, Adrianna hid under the stairs and read during lunch, being as she rarely had any food. Today, however, she was invited to sit with Harry and Liam, who were close friends, and their other close friends, Zayn, Louis and Niall. Zayn was an amber eyed black haired quiet clever man. Louis was a sarcastic and sassy blue eyed brunette, and Niall was a cheerful laid back blue eyed blonde. When the boys discovered she had no lunch, they shared their food with the tiny blonde, feeding her when she refused to eat.

Soon enough, the boys were softly discussing something while Adrianna dozed on Harry’s lap.

Adrianna had started off the day alone, but had reached halfway with five new friends.


	2. What A Feeling To Be Beside You Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here's chapter two. The title for this chapter is, as I'm sure you've worked out, paraphrased from What A Feeling, by the boys. The last chapter's title is from Hey Angel, again by the boys.
> 
> Please comment! I want to know what you think and what suggestions you have.

September 14th 2015  
Ringstone House, Trelowen, Kingdom Mews

  
After lunch, Adrianna had two free periods, so she was going to sit under the stairs and read, but Zayn had no lessons either, so he decided to take her to the boys’ place for the afternoon. The boys were all over 18, and independently wealthy, so they lived together in a decent sized house.

  
Adrianna was still partly asleep from her little nap during lunch, so Zayn decided to put her to bed. He changed her out of her jeans, leaving her in just her knickers and her jumper. As Zayn pulled her jeans down, he noticed bruises on her legs that looked like she’d been stamped on. Zayn was concerned, but decided to wait until she woke up so he could ask her about it.

  
Zayn went downstairs and lay on the sofa, watching rubbish daytime TV. He’d been there for about 20 minutes when the sound of crying drifted downstairs. Rushing upstairs, Zayn found Adrianna sat up in bed, crying. Zayn sat next to her, taking the girl into his arms.

“What’s the matter, love? Did you have a nightmare?” He asked.

  
Adrianna nodded. “Daddy left Little Bear.” She managed to say between sobs. The boys had all noticed Adrianna’s odd way of speaking, like she couldn’t string full sentences together.

  
“Who’s Little Bear?” Zayn questioned curiously. Adrianna sniffled and pointed to herself.

  
Zayn didn’t say anything after that, but held Adrianna closer. Eventually, both of them fell asleep, cuddled up together.

  
When Liam, Harry, Niall and Louis returned home, it was to the adorable sight of Zayn and Adrianna cuddled up asleep in their bedroom. They stopped, watching their friends sleep for a bit, before deciding to wake them up.

  
“Zee, wakey wakey.” Louis said softly, shaking Zayn lightly. He blinked awake, stifling a yawn.

  
“Little bear, time to wake up.” He cooed, rubbing Adrianna’s back. She woke up slowly, looking around confusedly. Louis, Liam, Niall and Harry shared confused looks; Little bear? What had happened while they weren’t there?

  
Zayn glanced up and saw their confused looks. “She told me that her dad used to call her that, before he left. She likes it.” He explained.

Adrianna stood up, but stumbled, knocking into the coffee table. She fell, and a glass of juice that had been left on the table fell over her. She squeaked and tears came to her eyes.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, lovely.” Cooed Niall, reaching for her. She flinched away and began to cry. Niall persisted and managed to pick her up, despite her squirming and flinching.

“Don’t hurt Addy, Don’t hurt Addy, Don’t hurt Addy...” Adrianna begged, repeating those three words over and over. The boys exchanged glances; something wasn’t right here.

“We’re not going to hurt you, silly girl.” Louis soothed softly. Adrianna sniffled, watching him with innocent, scared big blue eyes.

It took them about thirty minutes to convince the terrified tiny blonde that they weren’t going to hurt her. When she’d finally calmed down, Liam took her upstairs to give her a bath. By this point, the boys had decided that Adrianna was going to be their baby girl. They’d been thinking of finding a baby for a while, and now Adrianna had-literally-fallen into their lives.


	3. I'm Your Good Time; I'll Be Your Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back; I apologise for the wait. I'm a Uni student and I've been suffering from writer's block. One delayed train later and my writer's block seems to have eased! I promise I won't take a month and a half to update again. This chapter's title comes from Temporary Fix by the boys.

September 14th 2015  
Ringstone House, Trelowen, Kingdom Mews

Liam hummed softly as he carried Adrianna upstairs. She was shaking in his arms, and sniffling a little. 

Once they reached the bathroom, Liam sat the tiny blonde on the toilet. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around her skinny frame. Liam ran a nice, warm bath, with bubbles. 

Carefully, Liam undressed Adrianna, frowning when he took her top off to reveal that Adrianna’s chest was completely flat. Removal of her knickers revealed that she had no body hair either. 

The tiny blonde was also covered in bruises; marks on her arms looked like she’d been grabbed and shaken and bruises on her ribs looked like she’d been squeezed. 

“Who did this to you?” Liam asked quietly. Adrianna looked at him, big blue eyes wide and watery. She bit her lip, playing with her fingers. 

“Mr Neil angry.” She replied, tears welling up in her eyes. Liam picked her up, cradling the tiny girl against his chest. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Mr Neil will never hurt you again, I promise.” And with that, Liam managed to bath Adrianna and get her dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of Louis’ sweats. The t-shirt came down to her knees and the sweats had to be rolled up multiple times before she could walk, but it was okay just for the night.

They went downstairs slowly; Adrianna seemed to have difficulty with stairs. The boys had made a blanket fort in the living room and had food ready. Liam ducked into the fort, followed by a suddenly shy Adrianna. 

Zayn shuffled over, creating a space between him and Harry. Liam went to lie there, but was pushed away. “Oi, Leeyum, that’s for Little Bear.” Zayn said. Adrianna beamed and laid down, snuggling into Zayn. 

“Love Zizi.” She mumbled quietly, looking at Zayn cautiously. She was tense; ready to bolt any second. When Zayn smiled widely, tucking her in closer and kissing her hair, she relaxed. 

“Do you want anything to eat, Little One?” Asked Niall, holding a plate out to her. “It’s chicken, broccoli and potatoes.” 

Adrianna nodded shyly but made no move to take the plate. So Zayn grabbed it and speared some chicken. He held the chicken up to Adrianna’s mouth and she obediently opened her mouth and ate the chicken. Zayn fed the tiny blonde the rest of her food like that. 

They spent the rest of the evening watching Scooby Doo movies, on Adrianna’s request. Eventually, they fell asleep, snuggled up together. It was the happiest time of Adrianna’s life, since before her mother died.


End file.
